


Misunderstandings

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for snape100's “heart” challenge in 2006.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for snape100's “heart” challenge in 2006.

“I don’t understand.”

“I fail to see why. I declared my feelings for you. You rejected me.”

“I was…surprised. You could have warned me.”

“Of course. You tell me to be spontaneous, but what you mean is tell you I’m about to declare my love before I actually do so you can _prepare yourself for the shock!”_

“I don’t doubt your feelings, Severus. It’s just the way you chose to do so is a little…off-putting.”

“I gave you my heart.”

“Yes, well,” Lupin replied, staring at the still-beating organ, “I wasn’t expecting you to be quite so literal about it.”


End file.
